


纸皮钢坯

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 性转！！！性转！！九儿性转金廷宥！！！！金小九老母亲终于把宝贝鹅子的生贺搞出来了💪🏻第一次写港九性转车(开不出那种玛莎拉蒂的狂野感dbq)我肖想好久的卡玹九终于搞出来了yesyesyes





	纸皮钢坯

纸皮钢坯

 

 

00  
“金廷宥小姐，你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫？无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

 

金廷宥看向旁边的黄旭熙，他期待听她说出他刚才笃定的回答。

 

“…我……”

“……我愿意。”

 

 

01  
连续三个月的研究调查报告显示销量呈下滑趋势，近来频繁的异常仿生人暴动的事件对公司造成的影响不小。今天又有一百个家政型异常仿生人被报废了。

 

窗外雨下得很大，下午三点，乌云吞着天幕，废弃厂的仿生人被巨型机器拆卸成的残碎。肢体被解开露出铁线和钢胚，雨水里渗漏出混合铁锈的霉味。

 

黄旭熙从会议室里走出来，冗长的两个小时报告堵得他脑壳发痛。电梯里也是沉闷的雨的味道，他太讨厌下雨天了。

 

 

02  
“都办好了吗？”  
“黄少，您放心。PL219型号的存在记录已经全部删除。”

 

那人递过来的白纸上写着密密麻麻的数字。一个漂亮女人的脸上明确盖着红色印章。  
“已销毁”。

 

 

03  
“你喜欢吗？”黄旭熙递过一束玫瑰，包住花梗的牛皮纸和蕾丝布摩擦皱起一阵窸窣的声音。金廷宥靠在椅背上假寐，听见纸张折叠的声音就睁开眼睛，望着黄旭熙才慢慢扯出一个笑。

 

她接过那把香味浓重的花束，看见透明包装里透出来的绿色花梗。“今天的也很漂亮。”

 

黄旭熙在她右额角落下一个吻。  
“你喜欢就好。”

 

 

 

04  
型号PL219。是设计用于情色行业的特殊性质仿生人。

 

潜水服材质一样的紧身制服从脖子包到脚踝，在玻璃罩子里等待竞拍成功，眼罩捂住了眼睛和鼻梁，光看她露出的嘴和下巴，几根指节和一双白皙的脚，远远看上去就知道她很漂亮了。

 

开发于情色行业的仿生人在每一次工作后会被送到专门的机构进行消毒，受到性暴力有零件损坏的根据情况测定更换维修或是直接报废。不管是什么样不堪的性爱记忆都会转化成乱码似的编程，统一一键删除。

 

PL219型号的异常不仅只是记忆无法完全删除。第一次工作结束后她被送进消毒舱里，机械声传唤出一句PL219的时候她的信号突然中断，芯片里混和着韩文和数字的标识像被黑客攻击一样变了位置。身体里的情色模式指令轻易被触碰，在工作时程序设定的“快感”“呻吟”“高潮”让她好像真的会发情——她和别的仿生人不一样。

 

 

05  
“编号K9021301顾客竞拍成功。”

 

 

被蒙上眼睛送进和昨晚方向相反的房间，男人的皮鞋敲在木地板上的声音离她越来越靠近，她又要开始工作了。

眼罩迟迟没有被剥落下来，这个人拉开她制服的拉链，摸过她身上一寸一寸的肌肤，识别的触感不太像手指，更像是编织的皮制品。她光着身体被迫跪在地上，两只手被铐在床边支帘布的金属杆上。

那人狠狠捏住她的下巴，把她的腰窝掐出一片青紫，很快有鞭子落在她的腿上。她感觉不到疼痛，机械地承受住并且麻木地等待结束。一只手划进她微微岔开的两条腿间，性工作仿生人的指令让她本能发出充满性欲的声音，可是蓝血从大腿蔓延出来的时候她还是觉得难挨，本来应该无欲无求的一块铁皮突然发了热，她觉得自己好像会烧起来，她感到愤怒和羞耻。

 

 

她知道自己额角的LED灯一定发着红光。

 

那个男人抱着她，揉着她的胸，从脖子吻到肩膀。他僵硬地停留在他要解开皮带的动作上。她断开了手掌和小臂的接缝，露出钢制骨架尖锐细长的钢板，直直捅穿了他的心脏。人类的血液混着她维持能量的蓝血，兑出一股让人难以忍受的腐烂味。

 

 

06  
后来她碰见了黄旭熙。

 

她额角显示仿生人状态的圆环灯闪着黄光。黄旭熙用指甲抠进第一层仿生皮，轻易取出那个铁质圆环。

 

 

 

07  
黄旭熙在游轮晚宴上看见一个个扭着腰肢穿着华贵丝绸的女人在他眼前走过，他喝着香槟一边比较着，谁都没有他家里的那个女人好看。

 

以前跟着他的女人无不是巴不得缠着跟他要好处，谄媚讨好的笑容他已经厌倦了。金廷宥的程序里大概没有关于阿谀奉承的编码，她连讨好人都不会。

 

金廷宥看了爱情电影，深度学习能力让她看着黄旭熙的眼睛问。

 

“你喜欢我吗？”

 

 

08  
黄旭熙说喜欢她的时候，箍住她的腰，把她抵在沙发上深吻。金廷宥倒在靠背上的时候黄旭熙的腿挤开了她的膝盖，贴近她腿肉的突起部位异于常温。

 

性能稳定被激活的下一个指令就是对黄旭熙张开了大腿。  
仿生技术做出的性器官很逼真。

 

金廷宥绷直脚尖盘在黄旭熙腰后，闭着眼睛痉挛的时候想。  
她和人类一样是会高潮的。

 

 

09  
黄旭熙喜欢金廷宥，好几次带她出门被人拍到说是黄少新欢嫩模。外界对她的印象是个光有姿色的韩国女人，坚信黄旭熙不过是想换换清纯的口味，不久她就会被厌弃成为众多的前绯闻女友之一。

 

她学会了打扮，知道模仿人类女孩的日常行为。出门之前，黄旭熙对她口红的颜色不够满意，在清纯的脸上显得太艳太红，招男人的垂涎。他用手去摩擦她的嘴唇，手指抵在她门牙边的时候她伸出舌头舔了一下，充满色情的意味。她俯下身子穿上高跟鞋的时候，胸口的浅层蕾丝低得露出一道阴影来。黄旭熙伸手去扯她的领口，又拿外套给她罩住。

 

“以后只能在我面前穿。”

 

她疑惑地看着黄旭熙捂在她胸上的手。

 

“只能穿给你喜欢的人看。”

 

 

10  
结婚之后金廷宥还是对他的态度和婚前无差。

 

这让黄旭熙没有拥有金廷宥的实感。他掰过她的脸的时候，她知道他想接吻。按照程序她会像和他陷入爱情的女人一样同他深吻。她不做反抗，但是她的冷淡又好像无时无刻不在反抗。黄旭熙知道自己轻易会触碰到她的情色指令，他们像热恋情侣那样没日没夜地做过爱。他们结了婚，却不像家人。

 

 

11  
金廷宥从电影里学会了流眼泪。

 

她想见人，想作为金廷宥认识更多人。  
可她作为黄旭熙的妻子住在别墅里，有时候去到他工作的地方，更多时候是在车里坐着等他，总有几个一模一样的西装男人看着她限制她的行动。

 

 

有一天晚上黄旭熙碰她的时候她掉了眼泪，“你把我当作金廷宥吗？”黄旭熙吻掉她的眼泪，在她高潮的痉挛里轻轻咬着她的耳朵说：“你喜欢的话，我会带你去见别人的。”

 

这种时候她会像真正像女朋友那样自然地接下话题，坐直之后精液从她的腿间流出来，沾湿了暗红色的床单，像是一滩凝固的血。

 

 

她搂住黄旭熙的手臂，柔软的胸肉抵着手臂肌肉，他的皮肤还残留性爱的余温，金廷宥的棕色长发在胸前半遮半掩，偏偏露出仍然挺立的乳头，还有几缕头发夹在乳沟里，眼睛雾蒙蒙地看着刚结束一轮的男人，在他沁了汗的手臂上亲吻的举动好像是故意引诱他那样，他摸上她的乳尖，膝盖跪在床沿又抵住她的黏腻的下身。

 

 

她搂住黄旭熙，下体贴上他发热性器的时候说的一句话是。

“明天好吗？”

 

 

12  
是画家郑在玹。  
他永远一副拒人之外的礼貌模样。黄旭熙相信，在郑在玹这里，金廷宥感受不到任何“做人”的乐趣，不久之后就会安分地待在他的身边。

 

“麻烦你了，在玹哥。”

 

黄旭熙给她开车门之前，她亲了亲黄旭熙的脸颊，很小声地说了一句我会想你的。

黄旭熙笑了。

 

“你很漂亮。”  
“谢谢您。”

 

肯亚玫瑰和郑在玹很相配。金廷宥好奇地摸上绿色花梗的小刺，手指就被扎出一滴蓝色的浓稠水珠。她不敢碰了。比起黄旭熙送给她的红色玫瑰，她好像更喜欢郑在玹从花瓶里抽出来给她的这支。

 

“我能为您做些什么呢？”

 

郑在玹指着他墙上的画，那是黄旭熙从来都没有认真看过的。裸露的漂亮男孩霸占了一整面白墙。

 

“我还没有画过女孩子呢。”  
“你愿意做我的模特吗？廷宥？”

 

他摸摸她的头，“我最喜欢的孩子和你的名字一样呢。”

 

 

13  
郑在玹拉开她后背的拉链，胸口镶嵌的闪石亮片坠着很重，没有拉链拉起领口的衣布沿着她圆润的肩膀下滑至胸侧，鼓起的胸部半个箍在胸罩里，她左手去拉右肩滑下来的肩带，手臂压到左胸的时候又把乳沟挤得更深。

 

郑在玹没有别开眼，他抱来一束玫瑰，递给金廷宥捧在怀里。仿生人的眼睛可以迅速捕捉到人的表情并且做出感情分析。

她看见郑在玹有一瞬间露出悲伤的表情。

 

 

 

14  
郑在玹送给她一条纯白色的裙子。胸线和腰线都完美缝合，蝴蝶结的吊带抓起的布刚好包住她的肩头。她光顾着开心，这是作为人类女性第一次收到朋友的礼物。没想过郑在玹为什么会知道她身体的量线。

 

郑在玹用画笔沾了梅子酒色的颜料画在裙摆上，褶皱叠起的深色在金廷宥眼里是浪漫的情欲的颜色。是人类在爱情里抓出的掺了血肉的颜色。而她没有。她的身体缝合之前是钢筋铁骨，或许说不定哪一块差点成为她现在踩在脚底下的建筑板块。用刀具切开来不是血肉的伤口，而是仿真人皮的整齐切口，会流出很多蓝色的黏稠液体来。

 

她喜欢在黄旭熙身上弄出一块一块红紫色的吻痕。  
她看着郑在玹，不知道他画在墙壁上的那个男孩会不会也在他的身上弄出这样的颜色来。

 

郑在玹的笔尖染成浅蓝色画在她的胸口，狼毛细软的尖擦在她领口边上，有时候他有意无意地扫着笔戳到她胸口的皮肤，触感像是吻，颜色像黄旭熙吮出的淡蓝血痕。

 

后来被郑在玹亲吻的时候她没有觉得被冒犯。对于“黄旭熙的妻子”这个身份她不太有概念。她只是想当一个女人而已。

 

“你喜欢我吗？廷宥？”

 

 

15  
金廷宥的确有变得更像人一些。

黄旭熙和她吃晚饭的时候她不自觉的就会提到郑在玹。

 

“在玹哥哥……”听到亲昵称谓的时候他感到吃味，侵略意味十足地掐住她的腰，隔着丝绸衬衫上摩挲着肋骨之间的缝隙，然后抵住柔软的乳肉，手伸到她后背解开搭扣，聚拢胸罩的钢圈移了位，遮不住深红的乳晕。黄旭熙把她抱在餐桌上，头埋进胸前疯狂地吮吸，如果她是人类的话脖颈和锁骨早就被吻痕攻占，他的舌头舔在她乳尖上的时候，她意料之外发出了倒吸凉气的轻喘。

 

性功能发达的仿生人不需要前戏和润滑，为了提升性爱体验它们的仿生阴道和肛门内设置了激发人类性欲的汁液。

 

黄旭熙的一只手伸进她的裙底，蕾丝面料的内裤被他两根手指拨开勒到膝盖，他熟悉地用手指抚上阴唇，手指戳进夹住阴蒂，他揉捏着粘了汁水的核直到它变得硬挺，像受了刺激硬勃的乳头一样。偏菱形的阴道口因为黏液泛滥成灾显得淫靡。黄旭熙只是刚深入一个指头，他的下身就自动回忆起被里面肉壁包裹吮吸的滋味，性器完全勃起。

 

情欲模式下的金廷宥更漂亮，她的嘴唇像真人一样一翕一张，声带会震动发出甜蜜急促的短声。衬衫下摆从短裙里抽出，只在腰腹还系着完整的扣子。胸罩的钢圈戳着乳肉，受着黄旭熙顶弄的时候胸口也跟着颤抖，她伸出舌头去舔黄旭熙的喉结和血管，明明看脸还是清纯的样子，从下往上瞟的媚态让黄旭熙加快了摩擦在她阴部的速度。

 

她的裙摆遮住了交合的下体，阴道口流出的催情蜜液沾着性器的茎身流至根部，金廷宥去碰沾了一手湿，最后把她身体里流出来的东西抹在了黄旭熙的阴囊上。被箍紧的性器射了精，他拔出来之后把溢出来的精液抹在她大腿上，像融化的奶味冰淇淋。金廷宥在没有指令控制的情况下也体验到了性欲冲头的感觉，她很想做爱。

 

裙子里布包住黄旭熙的性器，黏液和精液都被蹭进她裙底，她把大腿上没有干涸的精液都抹在肉柱上，然后低头吻住了翘起的性器头。

 

“旭熙。”  
“射给我吧。”

 

黄旭熙头一次觉得，自己拥有了金廷宥。

 

 

 

 

16  
郑在玹揉着画纸的时候，那种熟悉的窸窣像在勾引金廷宥的听觉，她觉得很安心，下意识地觉得待在郑在玹的身边会更安心。好几次她靠在沙发上等郑在玹画，仿生人不应该存在的困意席卷过来，她总会做一个很长的梦，有人强制打开了她身体内部的结构，插入了新的记忆芯片，她感觉到自己流出了蓝血。醒来的时候郑在玹却坐在她身边温柔地抚着她的额头。

 

“你该回家了。廷宥。”

地上红黄的颜料之中散着掺水过多的蓝色水痕。

 

 

郑在玹送给金廷宥一个漂亮的盒子，她好奇地用手指触碰金属框起的指纹识别传感器。盒子里面是一摞纸，每一页都写满她曾经脑海里浮现过的符号和公式。

 

她不知道原本盒子指纹识别的主人是画上的男孩。

 

 

17  
“黄少，这是廷宥小姐在郑先生的宴会里拍的照片。”

 

他出差的时候金廷宥保证会按时回家，电话和信息都有准时发送。可是照片里金廷宥挽着郑在玹的手臂笑得那么开心，那是他从来没有见到过的。郑在玹甚至和她穿着配套的礼服，把手搭在她的腰上，在镜头前吻了她的后颈。

 

他绝对无法接受金廷宥有出轨的意识。

 

他不想让金廷宥再见到郑在玹了。

 

黄旭熙终于在金廷宥再一次提起郑在玹的时候爆发了危机感。他扯开金廷宥的腰带，把她甩在床上，强制发狠地撞着她，肩胛骨摔在床头灯上，手臂也被他掐出蓝色的指痕。

 

“旭熙……”

“你弄疼我了。”

 

 

“是郑在玹教你的吗？是他告诉你这样会痛的吗？”  
“你不过是个性爱仿生人。”  
“你忘记了吗……”  
“PL219。”

 

 

黄旭熙不让她出门了。

 

 

“廷宥，你记好。”  
“你只有在我面前才是人。”

 

 

18  
金廷宥和黄旭熙冷战的第三个晚上服了软，她像个讨好丈夫的新婚妻子那样第一次和黄旭熙撒了娇，哄着他原谅说爱他。

 

她端着一杯过甜的奶茶递给他，只穿着黄旭熙的衬衫，在他看文件的时候跨坐在他腿上，不够长的衬衣下摆遮不住蕾丝内裤，底面的蕾丝软布正压在他没起反应的性器的上方磨蹭。

 

黄旭熙搂住她的腰，脸刚好埋进她的胸，在房间里她就把胸罩摘下来了，扣子没系好，翘挺的乳房在宽大的衣领前爆出一大半。黄旭熙咬住她的乳头，抱着她走到衣帽间做爱，在全身镜前掰开她的阴唇，一手捂住她的胸捻玩着她变硬的乳粒，另一只手伸进肉缝里，他抵在她的臀后，阴茎插进大腿间，刚好擦着她会阴处，翘起的前端分泌出的前列腺液和她阴道里泌出的黏液混在一起。金廷宥伸手向后勾他的脖子，偏着脸和他接吻，他解开的睡袍边蹭着她的小腿。

 

黄旭熙第三次射精之后拥着金廷宥躺着床上。  
那杯糖精过度的奶茶让他沉睡过去。

 

 

 

19  
金廷宥确定他的脉搏进入睡眠的平稳状态之后走进了浴室，并没有关上门，任由花洒喷头传出很大的水声。

 

她挤了大半罐玫瑰味的啫喱敷在身上，粉红色的透明膏质和水兑出大量的白色泡沫从脖颈下滑堆在锁骨窝里，划过乳胸之间。一根一根肋骨都好像要被她剔出来一样用力擦过。黄旭熙给她选的指甲颜色也被卸得干净，健康的粉色指甲越过肩头在蝴蝶骨上抓出一道浅蓝色的血痕。黄旭熙刚才吻过的地方，都在她用力过度的清洗下留下淡淡的蓝色。

 

 

正红色的唇釉摔在桌上，溅出一些沾在黄旭熙的西服上。金廷宥又把嘴唇涂得艳红，刚好是黄旭熙觉得别的男人也会喜欢的样子，她穿上黄旭熙最喜欢看她穿的黑色裙子，领口拉得很低。

 

她开走了黄旭熙停在庭院里的车。

 

 

 

20  
一个男人离开书桌，被桌上的肯亚玫瑰刺破的食指出了血，滴在纸上，把白纸上一个女人的脸染成了蓝色的墨团。

 

 

 

21  
他为金廷宥开了门。  
她用冰凉的手扯过男人的手摸在她大腿内侧的网袜上，抬起下巴和他接了个吻。

 

 

22  
她说，  
“在玹哥哥，我想好了。”

 

 

23  
郑在玹起身的时候风吹进来翻开了他刚才阅览的文件，他的照片下方分明写着。

 

“PL219型仿生人设计者”。


End file.
